deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Negan (TV Series)
Negan is the leader of the Saviors, a group of armed thugs harassing other groups during the zombie apocalypse. Negan is shown to be a cruel, highly intelligent, charismatic, manipulative, brutal and ferocious sociopathic man with a sarcastic, inappropriate sense of humour. Negan is a brilliant strategist and a strong, effective leader, having kept hundreds of people alive and is worshipped by many and feared by others. He appears to have complete control over his vast group and is questioned by no one, acting as a complete tyrant. Negan acts like a cult leader, as the Saviors all kneel in his presence and when asked who they are, they all respond in unison "Negan". Negan appears to care about the well-being of his group as shown when he personally killed Abraham as punishment for the slaughter of many of his soldiers at the hands of Rick and his group. Negan is extremely ruthless and will do whatever it takes to obtain resources and supplies for his group by extorting from multiple communities, threatening them with death if they do not obey his demands or do not supply the necessary amount of supplies. Negan is shown to be a completely remorseless, cold-blooded mass murderer who kills not just for survival, but to send a message and as punishment for disobedience as seen when he brutally murdered Glenn after Daryl attacked him even after he made it very clear he would punish anyone who provoked him. He also seems to have no respect to those he views as being weak as he brutally slaughtered Spencer after he attempted to convince him to kill Rick, claiming he had no guts to do it himself. He is also extremely sadistic when killing or maiming his victims, this is likely to inspire fear in others, such as his excessively violent killings of Abraham and Glenn. It appears that he is not above killing children and adolescents as he allowed his group to kill a 16 year old boy when they first encountered the Hilltop Colony and also all boys over the age of 10 years old from another group, Oceanside, who attempted to fight back. Battle vs. Joker (DCEU) (by HanSolo69) Prologue *POW* Simon and Dwight flinched as their boss slammed his beloved barbed wire baseball bat on the desk. Negan was, evidently, not in a good mood. The two men stood uncomfortably, waiting for his next outburst. Negan regained his composure, switching from a snarl to his trademark grin. "So..." he purred, in an uncomfortably chipper tone, "A whole outpost full of my guys, and my guns, disappears and gets replaced with a bunch of decomposing assholes circle-jerking each other, and then I ask you what the hell happened, and all I get is "I don't know""? Simon turned and looked at Dwight, signaling to him to speak. He looked at his feet and gulped, trying to find the right words. "We don't know what happened. But we all know who did it." Negan's shit-eating grin grew even wider as began to chuckle to himself. Of-fucking-course, he thought. That little shit named Rick. "Welp, its 'bout time we paid good ol' Alexandria a visit. Maybe they need a reminder s to who they belong to..." "No need." interjected Simon. He reached into his jacket packet and pulled out a map, tossing it on the table. he adjusted it, showing several red marks pointed towards a circle. "One of the patrols brought this back. They think that's where Rick is storing all his shit. he's smart enough not to hide them in the towns themselves." Negan surveyed the map, contemplating what he had been told. His face break out into another grin. "Well, time to stop playin' grab-ass and find our shit..." MEANWHILE "HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Amongst a circle of guns, knives, and other random objects, a flamboyantly dressed man lied on the ground, laughing to himself. He had bright green hair, blood red lips, and chalk-white skin. The Joker wasn't happy. Not one bit. Thanks to the Bat, something of his was gone. Something very important. Locked up in some hellhole for him. Gotta hand it to ya, Batsy, he thought. Couldn't have thought of a better joke myself. The door opened. Frost, his right hand man, stepped in and sat in a chair just outside the circle. He suffled somewhat awkwardly. "Boss..." he said, "We think we found her." This got the Joker's attention. He slowly sat up, eyes drousily focused on Frost. "Where?', he drew out quietly. "Some old facility in Virginia. That's what the prison guard said." Joker stared him down. He then slowly break out into his trademark sadistic grin. "Time to get back whats mine..." Fight TBA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weaponry, and votes, click here. Battle vs. War Face (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Atlanta, Georgia The city was silent, not even the groan of a zombie could be heard. The military had cleared the hordes but they had made a mistake in moving. An infamous whistle could be heard in a grocery store where five men were looking for supplies. Negan stood and watched with Lucille on his shoulder while the Saviors raided the freezer. One of them broke the employee only door only to be pulled in and scream. His allies rushed to his aid but were too late as the zombie had torn out his throat and was currently disembowling him with a machete. A crossbow bolt impaled the zombie's head as one of the other Saviors shot their ally in the head. Negan inspected the corpse and wasn't just surprised to see the undead had a weapon but also had a star painted on it's face. More groans were heard approaching the store as the Saviors left and heard a man yelling. "There's some more food over there! Come on soldiers!" As odd as hearing a human voice with the zombie groans was, it couldn't compare to the shock that was several bursts of AK-47 fire coming at them from the guns of the three Star Pupils. "What the hell?!" Negan yelled as he and his group ran for cover. One Savior wasn't so lucky and got riddled with assault rifle rounds. After that, War Face ran up and looked for where the remaining survivors could have gone. "That way troops!" A large sports store was at the other end of the street and the madman's undead army approached the building. Suddenly, several bursts of AR-15 fire came from the store which Kierney narrowly dodged. One of his Star Pupils wasn't so lucky as her head blew up. The remaining AK-47 gunners were still able to force the Saviors back further into the store where they split up. One of them waited for the undead but didn't notice anything except the usual groans until he heard a shot ring out. He shouted in pain as War Face shot his knees and arms before pulling out his KA-BAR. The helpless Savior could only scream in agony as he died. The two remaining Star Pupils found the last Savior and got into a firefight. The Savior avoided the gunfire of the undead while what few bullets hit them from the living's gun missed their heads. Both sides ran out of ammo as the Savior threw his gun at them. The zombies pulled out machetes and gave chase but one's head was smashed by Lucille. The other zombie got a Desert Eagle round between the eyes. Negan walked up to the still-moving Star Pupil and cracked his head open with repeated swings of Lucille. A voice called out as Negan finished his bloody work. "Hey boss! There's something over here!" He whistled as he walked to the darkest corner of the store and saw the face of his other Savior...except it was on the lunatic's body. "I've seen a lot since the apocalypse, but you, you're the most fucked-up person I've ever seen." War Face pulled out his Colt and Negan drew his Desert Eagle, both fired at the same time and both handguns flew out of their owner's hands. As both cursed under their breath, War Face pulled out a machete. "I'll give you credit, soldier. You've given me a lot of trouble with your little group but I outrank you!" Negan grabbed Lucille and didn't even respond as he swung at the crazed sailor. The cult leader had a nasty surprise as Kierney chopped into the bat with his machete before Negan kicked Kierney back. With a look of rage on his face he disarmed War Face with one swing and dropped him to his knees with another as he pulled out a hunting knife. "You know for all that talk about soldiers, you're a real idiot. Nobody touches Lucille or kills my men and gets away with it." Negan yelled in pain as something bit him on the shoulder. It was his last Savior who had been bitten on the hand in the grocery store and was now gnawing away at him. He stabbed wildly as Kierney got back up. "You've got talent, soldier, and attitude but that'll change when you're part of the army. All I have to say now is you should have spent less time worrying about your fucking bat..." War Face's KA-BAR slit Negan's throat in one movement as he finished his sentence. "And more putting on your War Face!" Negan's entrails were pulled out and devoured by the new recruit as Kierney watched his foe's eyes roll back. He heard more groans outside and smiled under his mask. He put his old one back on and his helmet before going to regroup with his army. Winner:War Face Expert's Opinion Negan was certainly an intimidating villian in his source material and had accomplished many things with the Saviors but in the end, he wasn't equipped to fight someone with actual combat training and experience in Vietnam. War Face and his Star Pupils held most of the weapon advantages except for long range and even were superior at psychological warfare with their unique attribute of zombies using weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Warriors